Slacking student
by Molscat98
Summary: (For Gajevy week!) Gajeel has a huge crush on Miss McGarden, his homeroom teacher. Mirajane tries to hook her up with a friend of hers. How does Gajeel react when Levy agrees?
1. Chapter 1

_Slaking student_

Gajevy week!

I didn't want to make fanfictions for all of the events because I've been a little too busy lately and I wasn't inspired enough. But I'm doing one because I wanted to do something for Gajevy week! Plus I had this fanfic in mind for a while and it's the perfect time to do it. (Panther lily is a human)

Fairy tail doesn't belong to me

(Sex scene starts when I start writing in Levy's pov)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Jealousy~ Part 1**

"You've been a _very_ naughty boy, Mr Redfox," Levy McGarden tuts while looking through paperwork. She drops the paper on his desk. "It's the fourth time this week that I've had complaints about your homework. Everyone else has done it on time, why can't you?" She places her elbows on his desk and rests her chin in the palm of her hand. He couldn't help but look her up and down. Her short pencil skirt hugs her hips tightly showing off her gorgeously sinful curves. Her shirt isn't buttoned up at the top and the way she's bending down gives him a good view of what she had. She wasn't busty like some of the other teachers but Gajeel found her way more attractive. Plus they were the perfect size, not big or small. The other student's tend to lust after Miss Scarlet and Mrs Strauss but Gajeel liked it that way. It meant that he was the only one that looked at her. But if he ever caught another student eying her up he'd find a way to get back at them. "Are you listening to me?" She placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. He had been checking her out the entire time she was talking. "You seem detracted."

"I just have a lot on my mind," Gajeel's face showed a slight hint of a blush. His heart would always go crazy whenever she got close to him. Her hazel eyes are captivating and her lips look so tantalizingly soft.

"Am I a distraction Gajeel?" She cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Gajeel had no words, there was no denying it. She's a _huge_ distraction. "It's my job to help you with your education and I'll do my best to support you," She wondered to his side of the table and straddles his lap. Slowly she stroked Gajeel's thighs with her fingertips. His body tensed up and his cheeks turned beet red.

She leaned forward and her lips lashed onto Gajeel's neck. Gajeel realised a suppressed groan that was held in his throat as she sucked on his neck. She giggled at the feeling of Gajeel's hardness beneath her. "Someone's eager," She squeezed his thighs and pulled back. Her lips drew near to his. "You bad boy."

Gajeel groaned at the blinding rays of light that peeked through the curtains. He sits up and pushes his jet black hair back with his hand.

 _I had the dream again…_

 _I thought it was bad dealing with these cravings during the day, but now I'm having these goddamn night fantasies! Seriously they aren't helping! Every time I see her I think about my dreams. I can't take it, its driving me nuts._

 _It's also frustrating because it always ends the same! She'd be right there, all hot and bothered just for me. I'd get so far and then wake up. It fucking sucks! If I'm going to have a dirty dream then at least let me do the deed! Even in my dreams I'm cock blocked!_

He looks down and realises how excited the dream had made him.

"Come on! Nothing even happened!"

It's time for a cold shower.

* * *

He avoided looking at Levy all day, whenever she caught his attention he'd think about all the dirty dreams. He felt ashamed. She's perfectly innocent yet he saw her in such a dirty way. Gajeel leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"What's the matter with you? You've been grouchy all day," Gajeel's best friend, Panther lily, asked. Gajeel threw his head back and stared up at the celling.

"Just bored," He answered. Panther lily has caught Gajeel checking Levy out multiple times so he's become suspicious enough already. Gajeel didn't want to seem troubled but he couldn't help it. He was in a foul mood.

"Redfox, four legs please," Gajeel didn't notice that Levy had entered the room. He sighed and dropped the hovering chair legs down to the floor. He nestles a cheek into the palm of his hand. Levy started the lesson but Gajeel went off in his own world.

Why was she so goddamn attractive!

He had been trying _**so**_ hard to avoid looking at her but he gave in. How could he ignore her when she's right in front of him? She's wearing something similar to what she was wearing in his dream. Obviously she's more presentable and her shirt is buttoned up properly.

 _I wonder what she thinks of me. She probably thinks I'm a troublesome slacker that doesn't do his work properly. Maybe I should start taking lessons more seriously… Nah..._

* * *

Lessons have ended and it's time to head home for the weekend. Gajeel gets ready to leave just like all the other students but stops when he notices something as he sorted through his bag. He needed to find Levy, he forgot to hand in his permission slip for the trip next week. How did he forget? He's the one who filled in all the details after all. Now that he's at the 'age of majority' he does it instead of his parents. Sure he could hand it in Monday but he had the feeling he'd forget again. It's best to get it out the way. He turns back around and sets off to the classroom.

Gajeel reaches Levy's classroom and was about to knock but he stopped when he heard her voice.

"How many times do I have to say no?" Levy said sorting through her work.

"But he's really nice, I promise you won't regret it," Mirajane said with an excitedly joyous expression.

"I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment Mira, and the last 'really nice guy' was a total show off. He was so obnoxious."

"But I know you'll like this one. He a writer," She was confident about her last line. Levy is a sucker for books.

"A writer?"

"Yeah, he's not that big yet but a book he recently published is getting a lot of attention. It's called 'Icy sunshine' I believe."

Levy gasped. "I read that! It's a romance novel! The main character is a real bitch sometimes and is extremely strong willed! She ended up falling for one of her clients! It's such a heart breaking story!" Levy started getting hyped up. "You really know the author?"

"Sure do. I'm glad you're a fan, I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Wow, I have no idea what I'd say to him. Ooooh I'm so excited," She giggled and clapped her hands eagerly. Gajeel gathered up all his pride and opened the door. They both looked at him as he strolled into the room.

"Oh Hello Gajeel wha-"

"Permission slip," Gajeel cuts her off and places the piece of paper on Levy's desk. Without another word he left. Leaving Levy and Mirajane baffled. Gajeel wasn't the most talkative and likable person but he'd never been that quick to get out of a conversation.

* * *

Its dark out and Gajeel is out having a stroll. He has no idea what time it is but he doesn't really care. He just wanted to clear his head. He wanted to forget what happened. The idea of her going off with another man made him sick, agitated and heavyhearted. It isn't the whole 'I want to fuck my sexy teacher' scenario. He actually liked her.

What he ran into was one of the last things he thought he'd ever see.

"I'm fine~ I'll be fine~," Levy said trying to escape Mirajane's grip on her wrist.

"No way, you're mad," Mirajane argued. Levy is clearly drunk out of her mind and she's trying to open her car door. Was she seriously thinking about driving? That's insane!

"I can do it! I'm wonder-women! I can do anything!" Levy laughed. Gajeel was frozen in shock. It's hard to except that she has a side like that.

"Gajeel?" Mirajane directed her attention to him but her grip on the reckless Levy reanimated. "I know I shouldn't ask but I really need some assistance. Can you please take Levy home? I can't because there are others inside in the same state and I seem to be the only one who's sober. I would have called Lucy but she's at her boyfriend's house right now and I don't want to disturb her."

Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. "You want me to take her home?"

"Please Gajeel I wouldn't ask unless I really needed you. She doesn't live too far, it's walking distance. She only drove here because she visited a friend beforehand."

"But I don't know where she lives."

"I'll write down some directions for you."

Gajeel scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he should.

"Please take me home, Ga~je~el," Levy interrupted his line of thought. She was all for him taking her home. He liked hearing her say his name and her enthusiastic smile made his chest feel tight.

"But if you really don't want to then could you look after my friends until I get back?"

"I'll take her home," The sound of Erza Scarlet yelling made Gajeel a little afraid of entering that particular building.

"Yeeeey! Let's gooooo!" Levy cheered.

* * *

"My feet huuuurt," Levy mopped. She was dragging her feet and moving extremely slow. Gajeel inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He was getting exceedingly irritated. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. How the heck was he supposed to follow these crappy directions? It's a bunch of lines with rough notes. He shoved it into his pocket.

 _We are going to get so lost…_

"Carry me!" She hooked onto one of Gajeel's arms and jumped up and down excitedly. He groans in frustration and stops walking.

"Get on then," He lowered himself down and allows her to hop onto his back. He keeps her secure on his back by holding onto her legs.

"Giddy up horsey!" Levy threw her hands in the air.

"Seriously?"

She grasps onto a part of Gajeel's hair as if they were reins "Go, go!" She shakes her hands up and down to spur him forward. He sighs and gives into her demand. That must have been the 30th sigh so far.

"Which way now?" Asking her the way was his best bet.

"Turn left!"

* * *

Gajeel was past pissed. She had been pointing him in a certain direction then she'd tell him that she was joking. He had turned around and gone so many different ways for about 20 minutes.

"Turn left!" Levy ordered while pointing to the right.

"Goddamn it! Stop fucking with me!" Gajeel snapped. "I swear if you continue to mess with me I'll ditch you!"

"Nooooo don't leave me Gajeel!" She nestled her head into his hair.

"Then tell me where to go!"

* * *

Finally they reach her house.

"Yeeeey! We're here!" Levy exclaimed and hopped off Gajeel's back.

"We could have got here sooner if you didn't fuck about," Gajeel gives her an irritated side glare.

"Come in!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"H-Hey wait!" Despite his words he willingly went along with her. She fumbled with her keys and opened the door. Gajeel stood in the doorway as she took off out of view. He knew he shouldn't be there and the fact she was drunk made it worse. He'd feel bad if he left her and then found out she did something stupid and got hurt. But that was just an excuse to make him stay…

"Gajeel~ " Levy sung in a calling manner. Gajeel shut the door behind him and hesitantly wondered into the room that she was in. She's sitting on the sofa with the TV on. She smiles childishly and pats the seat next to her. He flopped down on the sofa and rests his arms on the back. She hugged his arm and giggled. Instantly Gajeel's face turned bright red and she snuggled into him.

"Err… Miss McGarden?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him, a smile still on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Gajeel averted his eye. He couldn't look at her, not while she cuddled into him. He'd lose all control. Then something dawned on him. The date!

She had a date right? Was it today? If it wasn't today than when is it? Is she really going to go see him?

All these questions spun around his head. It pissed him off! He was jealous, maybe even more jealous then he was before. She was snuggled up next to him because she's drunk and completely out of her mind. This date thing with this other guy is something she's decided to do.

There was no point in stressing about it in his mind.

"Hey, about your date… have you gone on it yet?" Gajeel asked.

"Date?" Levy sat up. She seemed to ponder over what he said. "Ooooh! That date! Nope."

"Are you gonna?"

"Uh-huh."

Gajeel fell silent. So she was going on the date after all…

"But only because he's a writer, and I wouldn't call it a date. All I want to do is talk about his book," Levy beamed a smile at him. "I don't want to date anybody," She snuggled back into him. "Besides I like you silly, why would I date someone else?" She giggled.

 _Don't say that, don't say that unless it's really true_

* * *

After her 'confession' she fell asleep. Gajeel covered her up in a blanket and left. He felt concerned for her since her front door wasn't locked but Levy didn't live alone. According to what Mirajane said, Lucy and Levy live together. Lucy is thinking about moving in with Natsu, her boyfriend, but she's still living with Levy at the moment so she'll be returning later on.

A week has past and the event still loomed in his mind. Surely she didn't mean it. She doesn't even seem to remember saying it. She's the same as usual.

He wanted to confront her, tell her what she said and ask why she said it. It took a while but he finally decided to do just that. He was going to ask.

And that's why he's at her house again. He knocks the door and waits for a response. He knew she was in and that Lucy was not. He saw Lucy leave a moment ago. There was NO way he'd do this with anyone else around.

"Did you leave som-" Levy opened the door and was more than surprised to see Gajeel standing there. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Gajeel answered. Levy looked a little nervous but she stepped aside to let him in anyway. He took his shoes and coat off and then they both walked into the living room but Levy continued on into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?"

"It's about... Something you said."

"Well I've said a lot of things Gajeel, be more pacific."

"You said that you... Liked me," It felt like time had frozen as he waited for her reply. He started getting impatient so he continued to talk. "You were drunk and not in the right state of mind. I know I shouldn't take what you said seriously but I can't help it."

"I know what I said," She stayed in the other room. It was as if she was running away from him. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him to find her… disgusting. She was crushing on one of her students after all. It was wrong, more than wrong, it wasn't aloud! But at the same time, he's the one who's always looking at her and shows signs of jealousy when she's 'dating' other men. "I'm sorry for leading you on. You're my student and I shouldn't see you that way."

"Shouldn't?" Gajeel walked into the kitchen. "You shouldn't but you do?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Yes. But I shouldn't," Levy stepped back and Gajeel stepped forward. His long strides brought them extremely close. So close that their bodies where almost touching.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"B-because it's wrong," They both look deep into each other's eyes silently. Gajeel closed the distance between them completely and leaned in for a kiss. Levy's eyes sparkled with anticipation as his lips drew nearer. When they were an inch away he stopped.

"The question is; is it wrong enough to make us stop?" He asked. He waited for her next move, if she turned him down then it was all over. He'd leave and go back to seeing her as his teacher, or at least he'd try to. Her silence made him feel uneasy. Was she going to turn him down after all?

She pushes herself up on her tip toes and brushes her lips against his. He released a moan in his throat as he felt her soft, sweet lips for the first time. Finally. He had been waiting too long for this. She wasted no time and her tongue made its way into his mouth. Gajeel had no objection and he explored with his own tongue as well. He knew that somewhere deep inside of her lay a sleeping lion. All she needed was a good push in the right direction and she'd go crazy for him. She was demanding and lustful, she had been waiting a long time too. She held onto the back of his neck with one hand and the other hand gripped his hair. She didn't even make a peep when he lifted up her skirt and grabbed her ass with both of his hands. His big rough hands played and fondled her cheeks as much as he desired. The only thing stopping him from touching her directly is her pair of black tights. Their breathing was ragged and their cheeks red from the heat. He sucked on her lower lip and tugged, he released then plunged back into her mouth once more. Gajeel parted his hands from her backside only to surprise her with a good smack. A surprised moan crawled up her throat as his hands made contact with her ass. Gajeel separated their mouths and a grin took over him. "Care to give me a house tour?"

* * *

Levy pov~

I led him upstairs and into my bedroom. I didn't even get a chance to shut the door before I'm shoved into the wall. He's mouth slammed against mine and we continued our passionate make out session. He undoes the top buttons on my shirt then pulls it up over my head. He laid me onto the bed with my stomach flat on the sheets. The next item of clothing that was removed was my skirt, I was now in nothing but my undergarments and tights. He trailed his hands up and down my body slowly. It's as if he was savouring the feeling of my body with his hands. I wanted him to feel every inch of me with those powerful hands of his.

"I have fantasies about you, more often than I like to admit," fantasies? What kind? Well I know what kind but what did he fantasise about me doing? Gajeel started groping and squeezing my ass again. I spotted him staring at my behind plenty of times. The only reason he was able to look for so long was because I let him.

 _Man his hands feel so good!_

"You tend to address me as a 'naught student' but in the reality you're the naughty one," He punished my behind with a firm slap. I jolt from the sharp sudden sting and I bite down on my bottom lip and let out a strangled moan. Receiving pain doesn't particularly arouse me but strangely enough this was turning me on.

"Have you ever done this before Gajeel?" I asked.

"Nope," Gajeel smirked mischievously and gripped my tights. He tore a giant hole to access my panties.

"G-Gajeel! That's unnecessary!" I scolded him for his animalistic actions but he didn't care much. He really is a troublesome boy. He slid a hand through the tare and grabbed the top of my underwear to lower them. "You're wet already?" Gajeel teased while stroking his fingers against my pussy lips. The thought of him playing with my body as much as he wanted made my head spin.

My body belonged to him tonight and he was free to ruin me.

In fact I _wanted_ him to ruin me.

"I couldn't help it."

He pulled me closer to the edge of the bed then knelt down. He rubbed my clit with his thumb causing me to moan. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine in excitement as his tongue entered me. The warm wet feeling made me feel wonderful. He didn't hold back, his tongue probed around inside of me aggressively. I moaned uncontrollably as he licked up my juices. It was driving me insane. "G-Gajeel," I arch my back and shamelessly cry out to him. His lips closed in on my clit and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud over and over again. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. I craved the feeling more and more. "Don't stop, please don't stop," I was already completely at his mercy. "Oh my- ahhh," I was breathless and on the verge of my climax. I gripped the sheets and tugged on them violently. I pushed my hips back into him and I screamed as immense pleasure shot though my veins causing me to reach my ultimate high.

His fingers replaced his tongue and he slid his fingers up and down my slit as he started to kiss his way up my back. He kept pausing his trail of kisses to lick and sucking on my skin, my back is going to be covered with marks.

"Can I touch you?" It was less like a request and more like a beg. I didn't want to be the only one anymore. I wanted to caress that beautifully sculptured body of his and have my way with him. I've been itching to get my hands on him for a while now.

 _Oh man what would all my students think of me if they knew my dirty thoughts!?_

I felt abandoned when his warm lips left my shoulder.

"Touch away," He said in his usual husky voice. I turn to see him shirtless and his bandana in one of his hands. "But, you have to put this on first," His grin carried a mischievous meaning and his eye lured me in. I give him a confused look signalling that I didn't understand what he wanted me to do. He held it out to me and said, "Blindfold."

So he wanted me to use his bandana as a blindfold? The more I thought about it the more appealing the idea became. Sure I wanted to _see_ him as well as _feel_ him but I was curious as to what it would be like. I shuffle to the edge of the bed and take the bandanna from him, wrap it around my eyes and securely tie it.

"No peeking shorty," I heard him chuckle.

 _Honestly I get no respect from this boy_

* * *

 **I'll be posting the rest up before the end of Gajevy week**


	2. Chapter 2

_Slaking student_

This is the last part

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Jealousy~ part 2**

I reach my hands out and spread my palms over his chest. I feel my way over him to examine his body. His rock hard abs felt even better than I thought they would. I trailed my fingers over every muscle I could find while blind. I didn't want to miss a single part of him. The only moment he made was the rising and falling of his chest. I lean forward and press my lips against his abdominals. I kiss my way up to his chest and licked my way back down. I heard him groan as my tongue ran down his stomach. His trousers prevented me from feeling any lower. Not for long though.

I move my hands over the fabric and discover a bulge. There was no mistaking what it was. He chuckled at my discovery and his hand brushed through my hair.

"Gihihi, you feel that teach? That's what you do to me."

The mixture of my eagerness and blindness made it a little tricky to unbutton his pants. I wanted them off as soon as I could. The button finally came loose and I was able to reveal his last layer. Instead of instantly pulling his boxers down I stuck my tongue out and licked over the material. He hissed through his clenched teeth as I wrap my lips around his covered member. I sucked on his hard length then I ran my tongue around the outline. There was a little resistance from his confined erection but I managed to pull his boxers down.

I reach my hand out and brush my fingers against his cock. I made my way to the base and then all the way up to the tip.

 _Oh my god! He's so BIG!_

I pinch my bottom lip between my teeth and let out a groan of anticipation. I grip onto his throbbing cock with my other hand and started stroking his shaft. I hear a guttural moan escape him as I pump his hard member. I wish I could see him, I wish I could see what my actions did to him. Was I good? My body filled with determination, determination to make him feel good. I quicken my pace and started twisting my hands so I worked his entire length. His low moans gave me encouragement, feeling bold I opened my mouth and wrap my lips around the head. I take him further and hold it for a second before pulling back to the head.

"Fuck," he muttered. I rolled my tongue around and around as I swallow up more of his shaft. I move back towards the tip and teased him by sucking on the rim. "Do it more," Gajeel thrusted his hips forward and gripped my hair roughly as he fucked my mouth. I hold onto his hips and allowed him to control the movement of my head. He bobbed my head up and down his length and I soon pick up on his rhythm. He released my hair and I took over. I take in as much of him as I could until a burning feeling arose in my throat. My mouth was so full I gaged a little and my eyes began to water. I pull all the way off and catch my breath. I lick around his head once more and started swallowing up his shaft again. One of my hands found their way to my trembling pussy lips. I was getting off on the fact that he was getting off. Ever grunt and moan he made, made me all the more aroused. My body jerked as I rubbed my bundle of nerves with my fingers. "Holy shit, I'm going to-," I couldn't believe that I was making him go over the edge. His breathing was ragged and rough. I remove his cock from my mouth and jerked it with my hand. "Ahh," He gripped my hair again, tilted my head up and I instinctively opened my mouth. His hot semen spewed out and filled my mouth to the brim. Some of his bitter cum trickled out my mouth but I swallowed the majority. Gajeel's thumb runs over my lips to wipe away the remaining semen.

His mouth greedily attacked my neck as he fiddles with the hooks on my bra. The only piece of material covering my breasts is removed and thrown to the floor. He slides his tongue down my neck and towards my now bare chest. My nipples soon become his source of sweet torture. He rolled one with his fingers and the other was consumed by his mouth. His lips imprisoned my nub as his tongue flicked it around. I wrap my arms around his neck and gripped his hair. Suddenly Gajeel's hands grab my behind and I'm lifted off the bed. Gajeel lies down with me straddling his lap. His hands held onto my hips and he grinded his dick up against me. His length rubbed along feminine lips, I rolled into him. I lay ontop of him, my breasts pressing against his chest and my head rested on one of his shoulders. He positioned his dick at my entrance and teased me with slow strokes over my folds.

I let out a slight giggle as the head of his cock parted my quivering feminine lips. I was feeling pretty good for someone doing something so bad.

I held my breath and dug my fingers into his hair as I lowered myself down his thick shaft and welcomed him deeper inside me, stretching me open. Gajeel hissed between clenched teeth as his whole length filled me. I sit up and rest my hands on his firm chest as I start to rise and lower myself down his cock. Adrenaline rushed through me, I needed more. So much more. I swivel my hips occasionally as I bounce up and down. I hear the odd little moan of satisfaction from him that helped encourage my movements. I was a moaning mess within seconds. I couldn't stop my hips from bouncing up and down his shaft even if I wanted to.

But deep down, beyond all my other hyped feelings, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit apprehensive. I wasn't sure if he was reacting strongly to my act. I was moving in a way that felt good for me and just hoped he like it too. As if sensing my insecurity, Gajeel's hands run through my hair and to his bandanna. The material obstructing my sight was removed. The brightness of the room was almost blinding, but my eyes soon adjusted.

Somehow I found him more gorgeous than before. His eyes blazing with lust, his smile filled with confidence and his wild yet beautiful black hair sprawled out on the sheets. All his stunning features made my body tremble. He held onto my thighs and suddenly thrusts his hips up causing me to throw my head back. He pounded himself inside of me with no restraint. The sound of his thighs smacking into my ass filled the room along with our moans. He had me going insane, I can't think straight. I found myself matched his movements by thrusting downwards onto him.

Gajeel's mouth once again began playing with my breasts. His tongue rolled around and over my hard nipples, I could feel my body tensing up and getting tighter. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look up at me. I pushed our foreheads together and stared deeply into his eyes. And then it came.

"Gajeel," I call out his name and my body reached its limit again. I sealed my lips over his and buried his dick deep within me as I rode my orgasm. He wrapped his arms around my back and without breaking our kiss he moved off the bed with me in his arms. As soon as he presses me up against the wall he takes a hold of my thighs with both hands. He started thrusting into me but this time I couldn't move. I only just came yet I was still reacting just as strong as before, maybe even stronger. His thick shaft rubbed against my sensitive walls, hitting me in all the right places. I clung onto his shoulders and dug my fingertips into his skin.

"Fuck… You feel so good Lev-" He cut himself off and settled deep inside me. He looked like I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar or something. It was perfectly clear as to why he stopped.

"It's okay, you can call me by my first name. I think I can allow that for my special student," I said in a teasing manner. He tried to hide his excitement but his reluctantly to smile said it all to me. It embarrassed him. "Aren't you adorable?" I teased again. He pulled out all the way only to slam into me violently. He didn't argue back but his thrusts kept me from teasing him further. "Ga… jeel… Ah!" He was so rough and powerful, I loved it. I could see his desire for me, burning like a raging fire.

"Levy," He called my name out. He continued to say my name a couple more times.

 _You really are adorable_

The pleasure building inside of me made me tighten up and exploded once again. Gajeel held his breath and pulled out of me. He groaned as he released his hot cum onto my stomach. The pair of us looked at each other's worn out faces. I smiled at him and caressed his cheeks with my hands.

"Gajeel Redfox, what a troublesome student you are,"


End file.
